Imperial
Imperials, also known as Cyrodilics, are a race of men and women from Cyrodiil, the province in the center of Tamriel. Members of the Imperial race are some of the most well-educated, wealthy, and well-spoken people in Tamriel. By game *Imperial (Morrowind) *Imperial (Oblivion) *Imperial (Skyrim) *Imperial (Skyrim enemy) *Imperial (Online) *Imperial (Legends) **Imperial Legion, a faction commonly referred to as "The Imperials." Cyrodiil Cyrodiil is the cosmopolitan heartland of Tamriel. It has served as the seat of power for several major empires, such as the Alessian Empire, the Reman Empire, and the Septim Empire, and as such is commonly known as simply, "The Imperial Province."Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil It is home to the Imperial City where the Emperor and his Elder Council live and rule.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Physiology Imperials can be differentiated from Bretons and Nords by their fair to swarthy skin, as opposed to the typically fairer complexion of Bretons and Nords. However, Imperial skin tone is not as dark as that of Redguards. Imperials also have slightly sharper faces than other races of men. They are descendants of the native Nedic and other Proto-Cyrod peoples that were enslaved by the Ayleids.The Adabal-a. The phrase "Imperial Race" is a bit of a misnomer. The people of Cyrodiil are divided into two ethno-cultural groups: Nibeneans and Colovians. Both descended from the native Nedic and Cyro-Nordic peoples that were enslaved by the Ayleids, but diverged a bit after consecutive invasions and interactions with other races. Colovian Imperials in Western Cyrodiil are more Nordic, sharing similar beliefs such as a heavy martial and seafaring tradition. Nibeneans have an Akaviri and, to a lesser degree, Elven heritage. They have a greater appreciation for magic, art, commerce, and spirituality, in spite of being staunchly loyal to Alessian traditions. Both groups reflect the Empire's culture: a hybrid of Nordic, Aldmeri, and Akaviri culture. History First Era Imperials, like any race, have had their share of both internal and external conflicts in their native homeland. Due to relatively frequent invasions from various Elven civilizations and simply Cyrodiil's sheer size, unification of the region as a whole was proven a difficult task. The earliest known Empire in Cyrodiil was the Empire of the Ayleids, which had ruled since before recorded history. The Fall of White-Gold Tower in 1E 243 is the year generally associated with the end of Ayleid rule over humans in Cyrodiil.The Last King of the Ayleids In the same year of Alessia's rebellion came the Alessian Empire, created by the former human slaves of the Ayleids, including Alessia.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras The Empire, alongside the monotheistic religion that had grown to prominence during the same time, the Alessian Order, eventually collapsed in a war known as the War of Righteousness. Naming conventions Imperial characters often have Latin names. Examples include, Sorex Vinius, Tullius, Camilla Valerius, Cicero, etc., keeping with the overall Roman characteristics. However, starting with Skyrim, some Imperial names start to sound more Italian than Latin such as Viola Giordano, Severio Pelagia, Marcurio or Vittoria Vici, reflecting the change in language over time. Notable Imperials *Abnur Tharn *Acilius Bolar *Alessia *Fortunata ap Dugal *Gratian Caerellius *Lucien Lachance *Martin Septim *Pelinal Whitestrake *Potema Septim *Reman Cyrodiil III *Ria Silmane *Teo Bravillius Tasus *Titus Mede II *Torradan ap Dugal *Tullius *Uriel Septim VII *Varen Aquilarios es:Imperial fr:Impérial ru:Имперец uk:Імперець